Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers of Tolric, Season 1
by Power Within
Summary: Rangers from another planet in another galaxy Princess Machaya daughter of a familiar enemy attacks Tolric Of the 6 rangers 1 is broken by a tragedy 1 hides guilt 1 suffers from abuse 1 is submissive 1 is a hero broken by his world's defeat can they do it
1. Episode 001

**Rangers of Tolric**

**Mighy Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Of Tolric**

**Season 1**

**Episode OO1  
**

**In the Beginning**

In the beginning of the Rangers of Tolric, there were five students at Maylone Advanced School. On Tolric, students aged 4 to 7 receive schooling from Basic Schools, students aged 7 to 10 recieve schooling from Elementary Schools, students aged 10 to 13 recieve schooling from Intermediate Schools, students 13 to 18 receive schooling from Advanced School, students 18 to 23 from Master Schools, students 23 to 30 from Doctor Schools and any students above 30 from Adept Schools. Well, that is normally, for of course there are times when there is a student who needs to be with older or younger students and a students' needs are placed first.

So if you were from Earth, being in Advanced School was like being in High School, but in those days, it was nearly impossible to be from Earth and be on Tolric. First of all, Tolric is in the Andromeda Galaxy and is basically the Earth of the Andromeda Galaxy. The second reason will be revealed later. So that brings us back to the beginning.

In the beginning of the Rangers of Tolric, there were five students at Maylone Advanced School. Their names were Mairol, who was the strong, silent type, Donpello, a friendly and intelligent guy, Mikaylo, who was unsure of himself but witty and adaptive, Kailay, a compassioniate, yet submissive girl, and Rayella, who was highly intelligent, yet oddly silent and scared, she was 12 years of age.

Mairol was best friends with Donpello and Kailay was his girlfirend. Mikaylo was scared of making friends and tended to avoid doing so. Rayella stayed away from all, and knew no one due the fact that she had just been bumped up to Advanced School that day. One wonders how, but the five of them ended up at the same lunch table that day.

It was the normal table of Donpello, Mairol, and Kailay. Kailay was still in the lunch line, but Donpello was there, sitting with Mairol. For most friends, Mairol's silence would have been uncomfortable, but Donpello and Mairol had been friends since Basic School. They had talked a lot when they were younger, but they now knew each other so well that talking was minimal, and it was in the silence that their friendship now grew. Donpello had also seen Mairol gradually change into a person of few words - Mairol did not waste words. Thus Donpello was comfortable with the silence.

Mikaylo sat in a different place everyday. He feared friendship and he feared that if he were to sit at any table for long, that the kids there would become familar to him. On this day, he found his way to a table in the far corner. He recognized the two guys as Donpello and Mairol, two close friends as different as night and day. Donpello was the friendly talker; Mairol the quiet thinker. As he came to the table, he averted his eyes and asked the two, "Might I sit here?" Donpello looked at Mairol. Mairol nodded. Donpello looked up to Mikaylo and smiled. "Sure."

Mikaylo sat down with his tray. "So do you think the food will be good today?" Donpello asked, being friendly as always. Mikaylo looked confused, "Have you not tried it yet?" "Nah, we just sat down, ourselves." Mikaylo couldn't resist making a small joke. "It's a school cafeteria. What do you expect, gourmet?" Donpello laughed. Mikaylo looked down. Donpello grinned and asked him his name. "Mikaylo," he whispered, "Mik for short."

Mairol looked up from his food, questioningly. Donpello's expression darkened. "Now, I recognize -" He stopped, for a young girl barely twelve years of age stood before them. Her head was bowed, her hair covered her face. Her eyes were cast down to the floor and her shoulders were crunched up. In a whisper, she spoke, "Might I sit with you? There are no other tables with free spots."

Mairol searched her face, and spoke carefully. "Are you not too young for Advanced School?" Without looking up, she spoke again. "They just bumped me up today." "Are you saying that you are a Genius?" Mik grinned again. "That is what they say..." She again did not look up. Donpello made a friendly grin. "My name is Donpello, funny guy is Mik, and this quiet guy is Mairol. I don't think you're one to like being sweetheart all the time, so what shall we call you?" "Rayella." She gave him a sad smile and sat down.

Donpello turned to Mairol. "Lege, where is Kailay?" Mairol shrugged. Rayella asked something so quietly that no one understood and Donpello looked at her. "What did you say, Rayella?" "Who's Kailay?" came the quiet question. Donpello smiled, "She is Mairol's girlfriend. You'll like her, she is sweet. I figure that she is still in the lunch line, letting everyone pass her." Mik laughed, and then Kailay showed up.

"Hey Donpello, hi Mairol. Seems like we have guests." Kailay looked around. Donpello grinned again, he liked grinning. "Yep, that's Mik and that is Rayella. She just got bumped up today." Kailay smiled sweetly. "Hi Mik, hey Rayella. You got bumped up today? That's awesome." Before Rayella could answer, the ground shook. Someone yelled "Tolricshake!" There was screaming and panicking as everyone tried to escape.

Mairol yelled to the others, "Stay calm everyone! Work together, help each other. Kailay help Rayella." He turned to look at Donpello and Mik. Mik was crouched on the floor, covering his head in pure panic, it was evident that he was reliving the tragedy. Mairol yelled to Donpello, "Help me with Mik!" as he watched Kailay grab Rayella's hand. Mairol and Donpello grabbed Mik's arms and forced him up. As a group, they found that they were the last in the room as they tried to make their way out.

The ceiling gave way in front of them and a study table from the library above fell before them, blocking their way out. They were trapped, for there were no windows as the caferteria was in the basement. Mairol looked around anlyzing the area. He spied a small janitor's closet. "Into the closet! Into the closet!" He yelled. It took everyone a second to register that he had spoken, then everyone clambered. As the last one in, Mairol closed the door, not a moment too soon, for two more tables fell from above, right in front of the door, in such a way that it was impossible to open it.

Meanwhile, in the forest outside town, in an odd looking building, a woman came forth in a tube. She was Daiya of Songria, an ancient warrior of good, trapped in a timewarp. Feeling the shaking, she had sent out her sensors and found the cause. She looked down to see her robotic assistant, Beta V scrambling around... "Ay carumba!" Beta yelled in a little girl's voice while holding a doll. How Beta had ended up with a little girl's personality and phrases from a foreign language from a planet in another galaxy in her vocabulary was beyond Daiya's comprehension and that was saying something - there was not much that Dayia did not understand.

Daiya shook her head, and then sang to Beta; it was her planet's culture to sing everything - **Song**ria, sing songs, you get the picture. "Beta, Beta, do not be afraid. It is, it is a dark leader, come to lay claim to Tolric. Make, make preperations, for new Power Rangers to be brought into existence, and teleport a group of teenagers here."

"No!" Beta frantically. Having never heard Beta refused an instruction, Daiya was concerned. "Beta, Beta, what is it?" "Not teenagers?" Beta wailed. Daiya laughed melodiously. "Yes, yes, Beta, teenagers." "Ay carumba. Ay carumba. Muchachos es locos," Beta said softly as she followed through on orders. "Daiya, I found five trapped teens. They are alone, but they are a pretty dange bunch, I'd say. One speaks little, one is broken by a tragedy, another gives everyone one else their way, a fourth has had her mind crystal shattered by abuse, which has also shattered her spirit, the last hides guilt within."

Daiya thought carefully, before singing. "Summon, summon them..." 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**End Episode.**

**Tolrician Dictionary**

Lege: Tolric teenage slang , cross between saying Good Friend, and Dude

Tolricshake: Tolrician verison of Earthquake

Dange: pitiable, sad, not used to shame, but to state feeling sorry for, but that they probably would not be able to do a certain task

Mindcrystal: gem embedded in the foreheads of most Andromeda Galaxy residents; show scenes seen and heard by owner of gem to other; **DISHONEST USE IS NEARBY IMPOSSIBLE.** Tolricians have them, Daiya does as well.


	2. Episode 002

**Rangers of Tolric**

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Of Tolric**

**Season 1**

**In the Beginning**

**Part Two**

**Episode 002**

So Beta teleported the group at once. For a few seconds they stayed where they were, huddled in fear, not knowing what would become of them, if the ceiling fell once more. Mik was on his knees, cowering. Mairol and Donpello attempted to protect him with their bodies, while Kailay protected Rayella. Beta and Daiya waited for the teenagers to notice them. Finally, annoyed with waiting, Beta kicked into that foreign language again. "Chicos locos. No comprendo que necesitamos ellos!"

"Now, Beta, calm yourself or no one will be able to understand you," Daiya sang. At the sounds of voices, the teens looked up in shock. Just a moment ago, they had been in a cramped broom closet, and now they were ... wait.. where were they? What was this place? They wondered these things as they looked around for the owners of the voices. It was Mik who spoke first, shakingly. "Did we die and go to Hice or Diotay?"

"Hmm, I dunno man," Donpello replied. Then Rayella saw Beta V and speaking in techno-gibberish. "Prodigious! An entirely sapient fully functional automaton!" Everyone but Donpello stared at her. Kailay voiced her feelings in a single word, "Huh?" Donpello smiled and translated. "She says this is a thinking, feeling, fully working robot. She thinks that it is awesome." "Oh."

Beta snorted. "Well, yeah. You act like you've never seen one before. I am Beta V." "Beta," Daiya sang and the kids stared at her in shock. "They _have_ never seen anything like you before. Nor anything like myself before either." "Ah. Los sientos, Senors y Senoritas." Now they stared at Beta." "Beta means that she is sorry. Beta, no more French," Daiya sang. "Um, Daiya? That was Spanish." Daiya rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She looked towards the Rangers to be. "My name is Daiya of Songria. I have summoned you here about the tolricshake. Sadly, it means that your world will soon be under attack. The evil Princess Machaya has come to conquer Tolric," she sang sadly. "Tolric will surely fall without champions to defend it. I have chosen you five to do so." They stared at her again. "Okay, that's it. This is crazy. I'm going home," said Mik.

"Wait," Mairol said. The others looked to him to hear what he had to say. "Show us. Through your Mindcrystal." A mindcrystal could not lie. "Very well." The scenes unraveled before them. Holocausts, genocide, planetary destruction, just to name a few. Horrors untold, horrors unlike anything they had ever seen. This Machaya woman was certainly evil.

After the scenes vanished from the air around them, they stared silently at where the images had been, for several moments. Then Mairol spoke up once more. "What would you have us do as we are?" He asked as he looked up to her. She smiled and sang, "Nothing as you are. I plan to give you the Five Legendary Tolrician Power Coins, that will allow you to morph into awesome fighting champions known in more advanced worlds and worlds under attack as the Power Rangers."

She was silent for a moment. "On most worlds this is considered a great honor, but also a great responsibility. Not only will the fate of your world be in your hands, but death is possible. It does not happen often, but it has happened." Mik looked alarmed. "Death?" He squeaked. Rayella looked scared. Donpello had a thoughtful expression. Kailay looked to Mairol. "What do you think, Mairol?"

He stood quietly thinking and then spoke. "Ordinary people get the chance to do extraordinary things often. The only reason that extraordinary do not happen everyday, is that most people turn the chance down. Such a chance rarely comes more that once a lifetime and thus, they later regret this for their entire lives. In this case, if we turn it down now, the entire world will feel the effects now and forever."

Donpello nodded. "I agree. We may not get this chance again. Let's do it." He looked around. Kailay spoke, "I'm in." She looked down at Rayella, who nodded silently. They all looked at Mik. He looked terrified. "Alright! Alright! I'm in, but I am still unsure about dying." Daiya nodded understandingly. "Then place both hands over your hearts and speak the Ranger Vows after me.

_"I as a Ranger, do hereby swear,_

_ To fight only for the protection of others,_

_ And in self defense._

_ I as a Ranger, do hereby swear,_

_To give all I can for others,_

_And to give when I have nothing left to give._

_ I as a Ranger, do hereby swear,_

_To fight evil forever, and surrender never,_

_And to fight when I have no fight left within me._

_ I as a Ranger, do hereby swear,_

_To do all of these things, so long as I am a Ranger,_

_Until the day of my death, defeat and loss of power, retirement, or victory."_

Mik flinched at the word death, but everyone including he, swore the oath. The second that the oath was finished, the power flowed into them. And their suits appeared upon them them, in various colors of the rainbow. And Daiya sang to them.

"Mariol, quiet and calm, yet wise beyond your days; you are the Red Ranger, the leader of the team. Your animal and thus your Zord, a powerful gigantic machine for fighting powerful beings, is the Griffin." He looked up at her and spoke softly, "I will do my best. You have lost your humor." She smiled at him, "I am sure you will." She turned to Donpello. "Donpello, friendly, intelligent, you are the Blue Ranger, the second in command. Your animal and Zord is the Liger. You hide guilt within." He nodded. "I too will try hard." "I know."

Daiya then turned to Mik. "Mikaylo, witty and cautious, you are the Black Ranger, the Thark Ranger. Once you were adaptive. " He nodded, shaking slightly. Daiya turned to Kailay. "Kailay, compassionate, kind, gently, you are the Pink Ranger, the Dat Ranger. Once you were assertive." Kailay smiled, "Thank you." Daiya smiled and turned to Rayella. As she was think of what to say to Rayella, she examined the young girl - her eyes were particularly good - and a dark look crossed her face. Beta had warned her of this, but she hadn't be prepared.

From here she she could see the fine cracks that the other Rangers could not see from three feet away - the cracks in Rayella's Mindcrystal. They weren't just any cracks, but they were most definitely from abuse. Mindcrystals are delicate things... they are attached on the other side to the Brain. Cracks in an Mindcrystals could rarely be fixed without technology that the Tolricians had not yet achieved, nor did Power Ops (this base) have it. In fact, it was a very rare and new technology through out the galaxy and very expensive.

Mindcrystal cracks grow over time until they shatter, and the splinters go straight into the brain - a fatal experience. Due to these facts, the breaking or even cracking of a Mindcrystal, whether or not intentionial, was considered a heinious crime across the galaxy and was punished severely everywhere.

Finally, after a long, uncomfortable silence, she sang softly. "Rayella, you are the Dreamer who has forgotten how to Dream. Knowledge is your strong point now, but hidden within you is the ability to Dream, to Soar, to Hope; a hidden strength, if only you can find it. You have the ability to love unconditionally, but that too hidden. You are the Yellow Allicorn Ranger." Rayella did not answer.

She turned to all of them. "Rangers, you will find that not all of your powers are available to you. When you find the good qualities that you have lost, you will gain the full extent of your power." She looked solemnly at all of them.

The sirens went off. Beta spoke, alarmed. "!Ay carumba!El diablo primero es aqui!Alle en la ciudad!Es Silverar, el hermano de Goldar el Horrifico!Ay carumba!" Daiya glared at her. "Beta," she sang warning. "Okay! Okay! Daiya, the first monster is here. There in the city. It is Silvarar, the brother of Goldar the Horrible." "Oh dear this is worse than I thought. Rangers go!"

When they got to the city in their suits, the monster General of Princess Machaya, Silverar stood there attacking people with his sword. He was a red baboon with wings and silver armour, not a pretty sight to look at. "Yo, Silverar," Donpello called. "Pick on someone with your own strength!" Silverar spun around. "Eww. Yuck. Power Rangers." He sneered.

Mik made a comment, "Hey Silverar, the doctor called. He says you're suffering from a case of ugly-itis!" Silvarar glared at him. "Claymen!" Suddenly the evil minions called claymen surrounded them. Knowing what to do, they called for their weapons.

Mariol yelled, "Power Sword of Tolric!" All First Planetary Red Rangers had Power Swords, so he had to be specific. The Sword appeared in his hand, with a design of a beak for a handle and a clawlike separator between the blade and the handle. The handle was bright red, the blade silver. He began to weave through the claymen; wielding the sword as an expert, and dispatching many claymen.

It was Donpello who called forth, "Power Staff" Blue and white stripes spiralled the staff and at the top was a round circle with a Liger's head engraved on it. This was blue. Even though Donpello had never held a staff in his hands before, it felt natural to him, as if he were a master, while taking down the claymen.

Mik called his weapon, by saying, "Power Numchucks!" The grips were black, and above and below where his hands went, were fins and shell like pieces. The chain was silver. The thought that ran through his mind as he took out claymen was that he had somehow become what ancient myths called a ninja.

"Power Mace!" Yelled Kailay. The grip was Pink with Dat ears at the bottom, the chain silver, and the ball white. Somehow Kailay got the idea, that she was some ancient warrior equivilant to a medieval Earth Knight as she fought off claymen.

Last was Rayella, grown to the same size as the others. "Power Crossbow!" The Crossbow was yellow, with horn and wings design on it. For some reason, she started thinking about mythological Lady Quaya, who shoot three oranges off her husband's head, and both of his hands without harming him to save their three childen from being sold into servitude.

In about five minutes, they defeated the claymen. They turned to Silverar. "Uh oh." Way up above on Tolk, one of Tolric's two moons (the other being Rick), in the newly built Machay Palace, Machaya whined. "This isn't fair, I haven't even begun conquering! Feline, stop chattering and fire Momma Div's torpedos!" "Yes Ma'am!" The cat shaped animal did so.

When the torpedos hit Silverar, he grew to seemly impossible size - taller than most buildings. Mairol turned to Mik who was about to flip out, and said, "Mik, calm down. Everyone call your Zords. " He looked up to the sky and called out, "Griffin Zord!" His call was followed shortly by, "Liger Zord!" "Dat Zord!" "Thark Zord!" "Allicorn Zord!"

The Zords came running from their hiding places, and stood before them. Each of the Rangers then leaped into the cockpits of their own Zords and began the Zord fight. The Griffin scratched and pecked at Silverar's eyes, the Allicorn lowered it's horn and charged. The Thark raced up behind Silverar and bit his tail. Lastly the Liger and the Dat attacked together biting and clawing. All this and Silverar hadn't had a chance to fight back. He burst into tears and yelled, "As Goldar says, 'He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day!" So saying, he disappeared and returned to Tolk.

Back in Power Ops, the Rangers celebrated a job done well. Daiya asked Beta to take the Rangers on tour of Power Ops and to show them their arsenal. As Beta led their group away; Daiya called Kailay and asked her to stay behind; she needed to talk with her. "Of course, Daiya. What is it?" As soon as the others were safely out of hearing distance, Daiya sang. "Kailay, I have a very important for you. One of the lives of your teams is at stake."

Kailay gasped. "What? Who?" "Rayella. My eyesight is very good. Her Mindcrystal is cracked in such a way, that it could only be from abuse." Kailay's eyes went wide. "No..." "I am afraid so." "How long...?" "At this point, only ten to fifteen years, by my judgement, but less if the abuse goes on." Sighing, Kailay asked, "But, what can I do?" "I know a doctor that can help. This is what you must do..."

Later the Rangers teleported back in to the closet, just as the rescue workers were digging the cafeteria out. There, they were told of the attack, and of being saved by the mysterious Power Rangers. They were also told how lucky they were to be alive.

Meanwhile, up on Tolk, Machaya started yelling at Silverar and her other minions. "You big crybaby coward! You can't even finish a fight! And you, Feline, why can't you stop chattering! Wikeen, get your monster fixed - in a few days we'll send down a monster, and it better be good! Ugh, I have a stomachache and I think I'm gonna be sick!"

**End Episode.**

**Tolrician Dictionary:**

**Hice**- a general term for Heaven; there are five lands in Heaven; Palnay for average good, Minay for the very good, Exnay for the excellant, Wena for the victorious or self-sacrificed hero, and Laynor for the redeemed.

**Diotay**- a general term for Hell; there are five lands in Hell; Paltay for the average evil, Mitay for the very evil, Extay for the terrible, Weke for the Dark Leaders and failed heroes, and Laytor for the once good, now evil (traitors to good).

**Griffin**- a normal Tolrician creature with the wings and head of eagle, and body of a cat or a lion. Originally from Human Mythology

**Liger**- a normal Tolrician creature, a mixture of lion and tiger Originally from Earth

**Thark** - a normal Tolrician creature, a mixture of turtle and shark, shark's body with turtle's shell

**Dat**- a normal Tolrician creature, a mixture of dog and cat.

**Allicorn** - a normal Tolrician creature, a unicorn with wings Originally from Human Mythology

**Tolk**- moon of Tolric, known as the Light moon, as it is always reflecting light, twin of Rick.

**Rick**- moon of Tolric, known as the Dark Moon, as it rarely reflects light, twin of Tolk.


	3. Episode 003

**Rangers of Tolric**

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Of Tolric**

**Season 1**

**Episode 003**

**A Friend's Life**

"Class, I have some exciting news. I have planned a field trip for us. Tomorrow, we are going to see Dr. Kame Jonk; the leading expert on Mindcrystals in the world," Simnor Punt, their biology teacher told them. There were some shocked gasps, and some loud whoops. Truely this was an honor. Kailay smiled secretively, this was the upcoming chance that Daiya had spoken about. It would be hard to do it, she knew, but it had to done.

She looked over at Rayella. The young girl's head was bowed, as though she were studing her notes intently, but Kailay knew from her slumped position, that Rayella was depressed. The smile left Kailay's face, as she hurt for her friend. Rayella was abused by her father; he had cracked her Mindcrystal, and because of that, Rayella would not live a full life. She might make it to age 27, but even that was a stretch.

Sim. Punt spoke again, this time serious, "I'd like to introduce you to some parents that have volunteered to be Chaperones." Five adults walked in. Kailay smiled, she recognized two of them. Sim. Punt spoke of the first two who were the two that she recognized, "These are Simnor and Simtor Renko, Kailay's parents." "We are very close with our kids, and like to be involved in their lives," Dad said. Mom spoke up, "We also like to set an example."

Sim. Punt nodded, and moved to the next woman, "This is Simt. Skeletone Skele's mother." "Mommy's here for you dearie!" She waved merrily to Skele, who moaned. "Mom!" Everyone laughed, except Rayella. Skele was short for Skeleton, Skele's nickname. Skele and her boyfriend, Skin were the classfools. Sim. Punt moved to the next man who was rolling his eyes. "And this is Sim. Skinnis, Skin's father." "I'm here to make sure ya'll all stay out of trouble, especially my son!" He then glared at Skin, who groaned.

Kailay noticed that as Sim. Punt moved onto the last man, Rayella got increasingly nervous at her desk. Kailay briefly wondered why, until Sim. Punt introduced the man. "Finally, this Sim. Maja, who is Rayella's father." So. This well dressed, overweight, jolly looking man was the child abuser, the Mindcrystal cracker. This would be harder than she thought, if he was going. He grinned at everyone, and said, "I'm going for the food." Everyone, but Kailay and Rayella burst out laughing.

Rayella sunk into her seat, and it was all Kailay could to do to keep from yelling, "Encona! Be cursed to Extay, you Hice-abandoned encona!" They might lock her up for that, so she tried to be content with glaring at him. He did not notice, being too busy laughing with the crowd.

The next day, they all arrived at Mindcrystal Labator, and piled out of the vans. Kailay heard Rayella's father telling Sim. Punt, how Dr. Kame Jonk would be trusted by many with their Mindcrystals and their lives, if only they could afford to see him, and it was the same with him, as she stepped out of her van, Rayella by her side. She smiled down at Rayella, who nodded sadly.

Once inside the building, Dr. Kame Jonk came out personally to see them. "Welcome students, to the Mindcrystal Labator, the finest Labatory for Mindcrystals on Tolric, for the care, the study of, and future abilities of Mindcrystals. The lecture and the program will start in fifteen minutes. Until then, feel free to help yourself to the buffet, look at the exhibits and ask any questions."

"Alright!" Kailay around to see who yelled, but course it was Skele and Skin acting up again. She smiled and shook her head. Everyone laughed and moved above the room. Sim. Maja took Rayella's arm, and kind of dragged her over to the food table, in a way not many would notice. She sighed. Now or never, she thought, as she looked over to Dr. Jonk, who was across the room from the Majas.

Hesitantly, she walked over to him and waited her, for others were asking questions as well. She looked at the floor until he spoke to her, "And you miss, in the pink? First tell me your name." "Sim, I am Kailay Renko. My question... would you be able to... could we have.. " She gulped, "Mindcrystal exams?"

He looked at her, searching her face, and then spoke kindly. "I am afraid that is not possible, miss Kailay. Aganist regulations you see. Unless it were paid for, sorry." Kailay looked down shaken by her failure to save her friend's life. "I... I understand.." She walked away. She wished that she could curl up in a corner and disappear.

She was making her way to the bathroom, when Mairol caught her eye, and pointed to his Com Band, that Beta had given each of them, signaling a Ranger emergency, then jerked his head towards the door. She tried to be unnoticed as she headed for the door. She looked around for Rayella. There was Rayella with her father's hand tightly gripped around her arm; she would not be getting away anytime soon.

Kailay continued out the door and met with the guys. "What's up?" She whispered. For an answer, Mik pointed to the loading bay where some claymen were sneaking up on the people unloading the truck. Mairol spoke, "Where's Rayella?" Kailay shook her head, "She won't be coming; her father has her in a deathgrip." Mairol flicked his eyes toward and then nodded They ducked behind an awning, then he spoke. 

"Alright. It's Morphin' Time!" They brought their hands behind their backs, pulled out their power coins, then flung their hands out in front of them. "Thark!" yelled Mik. "Liger!" yelled Donpello. "Dat!" was Kailay. Then it was Mairol with, "Griffin!" They flipped on over to the loading bay. The loaders looked up in wonder, not understanding why the superheroes who saved their city of Hopinna a few days ago had returned. The claymen behind them, stopped dead in their tracks.

It was Donpello who spoke first. "Yo! Claymen! Why don't you pick on someone who can actually fight back?" The loaders looked at each other with a looks on their faces that said, "Are you talking to us?" Mairol yelled, "Why don't come out and fight like claymen!" "Because, they're cowards," said Mik. The loaders were now frightened and more puzzled. Kailay spoke reproachfully to her teammates, "Guys, you're scaring the workers." Mik laughed, "Pink, they should be scared, there are claymen behind them."

At this the loaders jumped and turned around. The claymen went nuts. Leaping back in fear, loader ran and and hid behind some awnings. "Alright. Claymen, time to say good night!" Mik cried, as the rangers jumped into action. "Power Sword!" Mairol grabbed his sword that appeared in the air and started swiping at the claymen.

Donpello took a few down before calling for his Staff. Near the end, Kailay and Mik called for their Power Weapons. The battle didn't take too long, and the worker thanked them afterwards. They turned around and started to walk away, when a tentacle wraped around Kailay's waist. She looked down and saw it. "Huh?,,, AHHHH!" She screamed as she suddenly went flying.

Meanwhile in the Labator, Rayella's father dragged her over to Dr. Jonk, and started asking him questions. "Hello, Dr. Jonk, I am Jenep Maja." "Greetings, Sim. Maja, what can I do for you?" "I have heard, that Mindcrystals may be able to do much more than we have them do not, is that true?" "Well, it is a theory. We have not tested it as of yet -" He was cut off by the Pink Ranger falling through a skylight. Everyone stared at her. 

She stood, somewhat wobbly, shook her head to clear it and said, "I'm gonna be sore in the morning." She looked around, and saw Sim. Maja gripping Rayella's arm in a death grip, while standing next to Dr. Jonk. "Sir, I if I am not mistaken, in your fear you are about to cut off your daughter's circualation." She was amazed at how easily it came out. Why couldn't she do that when she was unmorphed?

Sim Maja blushed and let go, leaving Rayella to rub her arm. Kailay as pink started to run out to the guys when Silverar showed up laughing. "Muhahaha! Hello Pink! How ya doing? Oh. By the way, I'm here for the Singer's Friend," he said with a grin.

Kailay cocked her head in confusion, then saw Dr. Jonk's eyes go wide. The singer? Of course, Daiya of Songria, she sang all of the time. And Dr. Jonk was her friend. She had to be careful though, she could use that code later; unmorphed if only she did not speak it now. "I don't care who you're here for, you're not harming anyone! Power Mace!" He was a powerful fighter, but she kept up with him, but just barely.

She hit him on the leg and he growled; his hand shot out and grabbed her throat. He lifted her off the floor by the throat; strangling her, her Power Mace fell to the floor as she struggled in his grip, struggling for her breath, her life. People were screaming, her head hurt so badly, people were screaming, her sight blurred, people were screaming her sight blacked and people were scream. Suddenly Silverar cried out and the pressure on her throat was released.

She felt to the floor, gasping for breath, and as she lay there, she saw Silverar attempting to pull a yellow arrow out of his back. She looked around and she saw Rayella running towards her, all powered up, with her Power Crossbow in her hand.

"Hey Pink, you alright?" "Yeah, Yellow, thanks to you. How did you.. I thought you couldn't make it?" "Oh that, I managed to make my escape. You ready?" "Yep. Just one minute." "Uhh, okay." Kailay got up, wobbly again and walked up to Silverar. "If you could do me a favor, Silverar, just turn around?" "Why do you want me to turn around?" "You'll see, I have a surprise for you." "OOO! I love surprises!" He turned around. She grabbed her Power Mace and slammed it down on his tail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WAH! I want my daddy!" He yelled as he ran into the wall grabbing his tail. His bounced off the wall and he fell back unconsicious, then was teleported away. Everyone burst out laughing. Kailay gave Rayella a high five and pink and yellow electricity sparkled around it."Now for Tentacolitus, the tentacle monster, Yellow. Red, Blue and Black need us."

They ran and started taking down Tentacolitus while the guys caught their breath. Rayella who had been studing the weapons realized that they all went together. "Everyone, we need to put our weapons together as the Power Quin!" Once it was togerther, Mik and Donpello held the front, Rayella and Kailay took the middle, and Mairol held the back. "Power Quin!" They yelled together and fired. The blast blew the monster away.

Later they returned to the Labator as Dr. Jonk finished his lecture. "I will be in the lobby if you have anymore questions." Kailay came to him first. "Ah, miss Kailay Renko, I believe," Dr. Jonk said. "Yes, Sim., " she looked him straight in the eye. "I must ask you again, the same question as before. Before you answer, I must tell you of some things. I have reason to believe that a classmate is being abused, and that her Mindcrystal may be cracked. That is why I ask. I was referred directly to you by the Singer, and her little girl, who wears blues and silver all the time, and often speaks in a language, that very have ever heard of."

He raised his eyebrows. "Very well, come with me." He led her into the office where they could talk in private. "So pink ranger, you have come on behalf of your friend." She was startled, "How did you know?" "First, you are wearing pink. You speak of Daiya and Beta. You have courage to come ask again. And you have spoken of the abuse three time, first when you asked before, second as pink ranger, and third just now. You and four others walked in late, after the battle. Tell me of the signs you have seen to indicate this."

"Well, first, Rayella in human form, is quiet to the point of if being eerie. She only answers questions, and barely at that. She bows her head all the time and is slumped in a way like she has no confidence. In the two weeks that I have known her, she has never used her Mindcrystal; not once. She is very nervous in front of her father. I also noticed that her father held her in that deathgrip for quite awhile, to the point, that I think it would bruise. Not to mention that Daiya saw it herself and said it was cracked from abuse."

"Hmm, enough information without Daiya for ask for an investigation, but she needs to have an immediate Mindcrystal Scan (MCS). This is what we will do..."

Kailay went out and caught the eye of Mairol, he the eye of Donpello, and Donpello, the eye of Mik. When they were all together, she told them what was going on and what to do. They all went over to Rayella and her father. Donpello did the speaking. "Hey guess what!" "What?" Rayella asked shakily. "Dr. Jonk is going to give one free Mindcrystal Scan to a student volunteer. We talked and we think it should be you." She looked warily up at her father, who wasn't paying attention. "I don't think that is a good idea."

"Oh come on, it will be fun." "Besides, we will all so much." "You deserve it." "Have courage." Rayella cast down her eyes. "Alright." She walked slowly over to Dr. Jonk and got his attention. She said something to him and he smiled.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Miss Rayella Maja has volunteered to do a MCS so for everyone's benefit." He had her lay on the Scan Table and asked her to stay very still as he rolled the Scan Box that was attached to the upward arm of the table over her Mindcrystal and turn it on. An enlarged picture of the Mindcrystal was on a screen behind them. As he fiddled with the controls, the picture came in to focus and a shocked silence fell.

Cracks showed across the Mindcrystal. He took a Nervepower Scan (NPS), to determine how well the crystal was working. It showed up black; it was paralyzed, or as many spoke of it, dead, lame, or broken. In a grim voice, he called his partner, Doctora (Dra.) Weme Hunti for a second opinion. They conferred together.

Dra. Hunti then spoke to the group. "Our diagnosis is one and the same. Miss Rayella Maja has been abused, her Mindcrystal cracked. She has but nine to ten years of life to live." There was more shocked silence. "We will now do a simple exam to make sure there is no bodily harm." Her pant legs and shirt sleeves were rolled to display bruises of every shape, size and color and varying age. There was a particularly dark black and blue one on her arm, where her father had her in a deathgrip earlier. Sim. Punt came over and conferred with the Drs.

Sim. Maja came out of the restroom, and looked around wondering why everyone was staring at him. Sim. Punt turned and glared at him. "Um, what is going on?" Dr. Jonk stepped forward and pointed at him. "Encona." Seeing the evidence, the entire rest of the room agreed. The police were called and they took away a very angry Sim. Maja.

Kailay knew there was still one last thing for her to do. Rayella had no other family. She turned to her parents. "Mom, Dad? Rayella has no family to speak of." It was Tolrician custum that if a family member did something such as this, they were denounced, simply by saying that there was no relation, or as above.

Her parents looked at her. "And you are good friends with her, right, Kailay?" Her dad asked. "Yes." Her dad and mom looked at each other and nodded. "Come, Kailay." The three of them went up to Rayella, and stood before her.

"Rayella, I would like to be your father." "And I your mother," "And I your sister." Rayella looked down. "I would like that." As the crowds were their witnesses, they had adopted her and they walked as a family. Kailay felt something strange as she walked out.

Meanwhile up in Machay Palace, Machaya screamed in frustration. "Silverar! you big crybaby, just the pink ranger hit your tail; you knock yourself unconsicious, by running into a wall? Feline, why do you ever get off your lazy butt and do something? Wikeen, that was a terrible monster! And you all allowed the pretty pink ranger to gain more POWER! If it weren't for my birthday coming up, I'd give you all something to cry about! UGH! Make Way! I think that I'm going to toss my cookies!"

**End Episode.**

**Tolrician Dictionary:**

**Simnor**: Mister

**Sim.**: Mr.

**Simtor**: Mrs.

**Simt.** Mrs.

**Sim**: Sir

**Encona**: bastard, child abuser, used for Accausation

**Extay**: Region of Diotay (hell) reserved for the terrible

**Hice-abandoned**: cross: God Forsaken and God damn

**Labator** - a very prestigious Laboratory

**Drs.**:multiple Docter title (ie, Dr. Jonk and Dra. Hunti)

**Dra.**: Doctera, female doctor

**NEXT TIME ON MMPRT:**

**Episode Title: **Courage To Speak

**Description: **Mairol is scared of talking - find out why.


End file.
